1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for semiconductor processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus for semiconductor processing capable of performing semiconductor processing such as etching, depositing, etc. on a surface of a substrate such as a wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Korean Patent Publication No. 10-0364089 discloses an apparatus for semiconductor processing having one pair of wafer supporting units.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing an apparatus for semiconductor processing in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a vertical-sectional view taken along line ‘A-A’ in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional apparatus for semiconductor processing comprises a processing chamber 10 having one pair of wafer supporting units 12, and a transferring chamber 60 having one pair of transferring robots 30.
The one pair of wafer supporting units 12 are disposed in the processing chamber 10. The processing chamber 10 is hermetically maintained by a gate valve 54 installed between the processing chamber 10 and the transferring chamber 60 after a substrate 1 is mounted on the wafer supporting unit 12 by the transferring robot 30. In the hermetic processing chamber 10, semiconductor processing such as etching, depositing, annealing, etc. are performed.
However, the conventional apparatus for semiconductor processing, especially, the conventional apparatus disclosed in the Korean Patent Publication No. 10-0364089 having a plurality of wafer supporting units has the following problems.
First, since a processing space for performing semiconductor processing is asymmetrically formed on the basis of a substrate, uniform processing conditions are not formed in the processing chamber.
Second, wafer supporting units inside the processing chamber are not separated from each other, inferior processes such as reaction gas occurrence, gas mixture, interference of plasma sources, etc. are caused thus to lower a reliability of semiconductor processing.
Third, a waiting time for cooling a processed substrate is increased thus to increase an entire time for the semiconductor processing. Accordingly, a productivity is lowered.
Fourth, as the entire time for the semiconductor processing is increased, the substrate is exposed to the air for a long time thus to be contaminated by dust or foreign materials. Accordingly, a yield for the semiconductor processing is lowered.